Lost in a Book
by baclk nkeo cahn
Summary: What would happen if all the nations disappeared & there only hope was the some what invisible Canada? with revised chapter 1 by the help of a friend school is killing my head can not think for chapter three. it will take some time
1. Chapter 1 When it all Begins

**Chapter 1 When it all Begins**

"Hmm," said England, as he shuffled through an old chest. The early morning light illuminated the dust particles floating in the air and the scent of Earl Grey filled his parlour. England, our ever so magical nation, was going through some of his old spell books. Spell, potion recipes, incantations; the works. He wrote most of them himself and he was rather proud of them. He had time to skim through a few right? The World Conference won't begin for another hour, and England lived quite near.

He really needed a spell that would ruin that ridiculous French frog's life.

When he got to the bottom of the chest, he found a lock to a secret compartment.

"What's this?" England mumbled to himself and after a little fiddling with an assortment of pointy metal objects, he finally picked the lock open. Inside was a book, covered in cobwebs and strange symbols. England recognized the Greek symbol omega (or so he thought it was).

"How queer," muttered England, and put it under his arm. He decided to bring it to the meeting and ask Greece if he knew what the ominous lettering said.

_**HETALIA**_

~At the world meeting~

It was typical day.

When everyone wouldn't stop loud and obnoxious (as usual), Germany began to yell, trying to get everyone's attention again, for they had already wasted half an hour arguing. England couldn't talk to Greece, when at last he found him. Germany would pound his head in.

England sat down with a sigh, and after a few minutes, he couldn't stand it any longer; he was brimming with curiosity. He opened the book.

The room got a little breezy. "Uh…did someone open a window?" America said. The ominous wind began to pick up, whistling, screaming. America said a little louder this time, "SERIOUSLY, who opened the window? Someone close it, it's ruining my hero cut!"

"Bloody hell, could you shut up?" England spat, panicking. What the devil did he do?

America said something over the noise (it sounded something like "I can talk all I want, you stupid tea-drinker!")

"What?" England yelled. It got to the point where the wind was so strong that you couldn't see anything but paper swirling in all possible directions. Then suddenly…darkness.

_**HETALIA**_

During all this, Canada was running to the place where the meeting was being held. The poor Canadian was late, for he had fallen asleep at the airport back home, missed his flight, and had to take a later one; he only arrived at his hotel room half an hour ago. He started to run faster, thinking that the meeting was over already. He burst into the building (startling a few people), past the elevator turn to the stairs, and bolted up as fast as he could. After stumbling down the hall, he made a sharp turn. He straightened himself up and walked up to the door. He took a moment to catch his breath. He stood there a few seconds and pressed his ear against the door to listen.

"It's too quiet," He mumbled after a few seconds. He paused & glanced at the room number.

"I'm sure this is the right room…"

He face palmed.

"Ahh…maybe I missed the _whole_ meeting…"

just to be sure, he walked inside **–** and found the room in utter chaos.

No, not the usual chaos, with all the countries arguing over pointless details. There were papers scattered everywhere, as if a tornado formed in the middle of the room. Canada thought the meeting could not have ended; all the nations' belongings were still there. He knew that some of the countries would not leave some of these things behind. He saw China's precious Hello Kitty plush toy, Switzerland's rifle (why'd he bring that?), Spain's tomato, Italy's white flag & some of Japan's manga…

Then, in the corner of the room he saw something glint in the sunlight. Walking up to it he found an old book and next to it a green-blue amulet. When he picked up the amulet, he sort of moved it over the book to put in a safer location on the table; and the Greek letters on the ancient book formed 3 strange words.

Canada stuck his hand in his pocket and fished for a pen. He carefully wrote the words on his arm. He was rather interested in foreign languages. Perhaps he could study Greek when he had free time. He dug into his other pocket for his phone and translated the message. Canada softly whispered the words to himself;

"HELP; WERE TRAPED!"

Canada's heart began to race. He grabbed the book and amulet, shoved them in his backpack & ran all the way back to his hotel room.

_**HETALIA**_

"W-what do I do?" he said once he shut his hotel room door behind him. "My friends are trapped…in a book…"

He had to help them! The fate of the world now rested in his invisible hands!

He packed in his bag a compass, some rope, his baseball hat, some water in a canteen, extra clothes, a guide to living in the forest, a rock that will start a fire, a small metal pot & a jacket. He picked up his pet polar bear.

"I think it will be too dangerous for you to come along, so I'll leave you here, okay?" he told Kumajiro. "There're pancakes, syrup & water in the fridge. I'll be back soon."

Kumajiro tilted his head to the side. "Hmm," He said "who are you?"

"It about time you know my name." Canada sighed "it's Canada." He turned around & saw the knife that America gave him, telling that he "should stand up for himself more" Canada was pretty convinced that they had very different views of "standing up".

After some thought, he put it in his bag. He then picked up the amulet and put it in the front pocket of the backpack. After a few minutes, Canada was ready. He took one last look at Kumajiro and gave him a hug. "I'll be back, buddy," he said to the confused bear. He took a deep breath and opened the book. It all started with a gentle summer breeze, but it quickly picked up until it was so fast and wild, Canada was convinced a tornado was going to rip him in half. After a few more seconds of the unbearable wind, everything went pitch black.

_Thank you for reading the first chapter. See you in the next one (I will try to update as often as possible!) =^..^= also this is my first fic. Reviews please? please... PLEASE!_

_BlackNeko-Chan_

_**Hello, readers! I'm BN-Chan's friend! BN-Chan asked me to try tweaking the story a little, to make it more appealing…I'm not that good, so I'm sorry if I failed! DX**_

_**Thanks for reading~!**_

_**(I need a nickname)-Chan**_


	2. Chapter 2 A Very Tall Problem

**Chapter 2 A Very Tall Problem**

WhenCanadafinally woke up he was in a bush, he got up took some twigs from his hair, looked around, finding himself in a forest. After a bit of wandering in no specifics direction he hears a scream. He ran towards that sound when he got closer he heard a familiar female voice saying "take that" then the sound of to run a little faster towards the sound now. If he didn't stop at that moment he would have whacked into a tall tower of brick. "Well" he said, "I guess I have to climb it" then he said "but how" he walked the perimeter of the tower in till he came to a vine that had grown all the way up to a window. So he decided this as the best way to get up, he started to climb.

**_HETALIA_**

A little bit earlier.

Hungry woke up from the sudden blackout she experience thinking she would still be at the meeting ready to get whoever decided it would be fun to knock her out. But what she saw was not what she expected, she was in a tower and her hair was like a mile long. Then she noticed she wasn't alone. Across the room stood a man, He started to talk, "Rapunzel my dear you final woke up, you gave such a fright when you suddenly blacked out." Then walked up to her she screamed he backed off saying "what's the mater my dear." Hungry took out her frying pan & said "I don't know what you're playing at France but its not funny you pervert" he was about to say something when she whacked him in the head with her frying pan as hard as she could he went down like a sack of potatoes. At the moment Canada went in by the window. Hungry turned & was about to knock out Canada out cold when she recognized him she ran & hugged him saying, "Oh America, thank goodness I thought you were some weirdo." Canada answers saying "I'm not America, it's Canada but I guess it's ok as long as you don't kill me." Hungry replays "oh sorry Canada." Then she asked "where am I?" Canada sighed trying to find the less harsh way to tell her but seeing that there wasn't any he just said it, "you are stuck in an old Greek book." Then after a bit of awkward he added "what's with the hair" Hungry replied like she wasn't sure what she was saying "I have know idea, I just woke up & found him (she points to the knocked out guy on the floor)" she look at the guy a little longer then said "it's not France well to bad. (She surged)"Canada asked "what was he doing here?" "I have know clue, oh but before I knocked him out he called me Rapunzel" Canada thought for a second then said, "I think were in a fairy tale book, if I'm right then were in the story of Rapunzel" "thanks for clearing that up" Hungry said sarcastically then after a bit of a staring contest hungry broke the silence saying "well how are we suppose to get out of here." "Well for starters we could cut that hair off." "Ok & how will you do that?" hungry asked Canada put his bag down opened the pocket containing the knife & took it out then asked "how much do you want me cut off" I don't know, about solder length" so Canada did then he said "well we should get going" "how?"Canada replied with a smile "well the same way I got up here." He points to the window Hungry walk's over to it looks down & says "how are we going to get down its flat & smooth we can't climb that"Canada walks over to her saying "yes we can don't you see the vine over there" "you mean we will be climbing a vine, are you sure it won't break." Canada says with a mischievous smile "well your not that fat so I don't think so" than started to climb down, Hungry yell at him "why you little brat, I'll get you for this don't think I won't!"

**_HETALIA_**

After a long climb down they finally got to the ground. "Well what now Mr. I know everything?" hungry asked mockingly "we go to the next chapter." "And you obviously know where that is" Canada stares at her for a minute then took out his compass & stared at that too before replying "well if that's north (points straight in front of him) then we go that way (points to the right of him)" "and how the heck do you know its that way!"Canada replies "well if we say that the top of the book is north & to the right of use is east, & as you know we read from left to right and you turn the pages the same way, so I guess that is the direction to the next chapter." Hungry looked at him & said "what every, you say" then they started to walk in an easterly direction.

_Well that's the 2nd chapter; I wonder what will happen in the next chapter for our little adventures. See you in chapter 3. Also reviews please! =^..^=_

_– BlackNeko-Chan_


End file.
